fictional_amokfandomcom-20200213-history
James Maverick
James Maverick was an Australian who killed four people and injured 38 others, six of them seriously, aboard a bus in Perth, Australia, on November 26, 1999, before being arrested. Murders That day 19 year old asylum escapee James Maverick boarded a bus in Perth. Several minutes into the trip he suddenly pulled a milk bottle from his backpack, and struck Mrs. Gray. Afterwards he assaulted the bus driver, Ralph Leuther, causing the bus to lose control and crash into a lamppost. The impact fatally injured Antonis Crocaris, and also injured three children. After the crash he drew two revolvers, an axe, and a shovel, and continued his rampage, wildly firing and also beating and hacking passengers as they tried to escape. He fatally wounding David Wong Young by shooting him in the chest and legs, fatally hit Richard Henry Lewis on the head with an axe, and fatally injured a toddler named Rachel Mary Grahame by hitting her on the nose and back of the head with a shovel. When police arrived at the scene Maverick resisted arrested and injured officer John Brayshaw by cutting him on the forehead with an axe before he was subdued and taken back to the mental hospital. A total of 42 people were brought to the hospital after the attack. Of the injured, 17 were shot, one of them, David Wong Young, died on December 23 from his injuries. The other 16 shot all had minor injuries. Of the 11 people hit with the axe, one of them, Richard Lewis, died hours later, while four were seriously injured and 6 slightly injured. eight people were also hit with a shovel, and 3 year old Rachel Grahame died the next day. Of the other seven injured with the shovel, two of them were seriously hurt. Four people were also injured in the crash of the bus, and one of them, Antonis Crocaris, died on December 4. The other three injured were a man and a woman hit with a milk bottle, and a woman who suffered a heart attack. Victims *Antonis Crocaris, 83, died December 4 from injuries caused by crash *Rachel Mary Grahame, 3, died November 27, hit on nose and back of the head with shovel *Richard Henry Lewis, 80, died in hospital, hit on the head with axe *David Wong Young, 38, died December 23, shot in the chest and legs Injured were: *William Adams, 40, shot in the lower body *Anna Anderson, 79, Hit on the head and right shoulder with axe *Dorothy Anderson, 53, heart attack *Janet Axom, 15, injured in crash *Myrtle May Bailey, 65, hit on the head and cut several times on the body with axe *John Brayshaw, 56, police officer, cut several times on the forehead with axe *Dianne Campbell, 3, hit several times with shovel, skull fractured *Sandra Cory, 17, hit on the head with shovel *Edward Joseph Davis, 60, hit on head with axe, ear and two fingers severed *Robert Donaghue, hit on the head with axe *Rosic Dyson, 31, shot in abdomen *Anthony Ficarro, 30, hit on the head with axe *Jean Ferguson, hit with shovel *Richard Ford, 24, shot in the right arm *Isadore Goldberg, 20, shot in the right thigh *Mrs. Gray, hit with milk bottle *Paul Green, 7, injured in crash *Vernon van Heekeren, 17, shot in the left thigh *John Hennessey, 33, shot in the abdomen *Luke van Heusen, 10, injured in crash *Charles Honam, 60, shot in the right hip *William Jeffries, 28, shot in the right leg *John Lee Ho, 33, shot in the leg *Ralph Luther, hit with milk bottle *Ernest Linn, 42, shot in the throat *Joseph Lum, 19, hit on the head with axe *Ernest Martin, 21 shot in the thigh *Justin McKeown, 33, hit on the head with axe *Joan O'Shea, 43, hit on the head and shoulders with shovel *John O'Shea, 17, son of Joan O'Shea, hit on the head and arms with shovel *David Owen, 28, shot in the knee *Willie Peterson, 16, shot below knee *Sarion Rosen, 17, hit on the head with shovel *Fay Sault, 25, cut several times on the face with axe *Barry John Simpson, 38, hit on the head with shovel *Anne Lesley Steel, 18, cut on the shoulder blades with axe *Charles Sun, 32, shot in the body *Colin Tory, 18, shot in the leg Write the second section of your page here.